culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Fastlove
| Recorded = 1993–96 | Genre = }} | Length = 5:24 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = | Last single = "Jesus to a Child" (1996) | This single = "Fastlove" (1996) | Next single = "Spinning the Wheel" (1996) | Misc = }} "Fastlove" is a song by George Michael, released as a single in 1996 by Virgin Records in the United Kingdom and DreamWorks Records in the United States. The song was written by Michael and Patrice Rushen with production by Michael and Jon Douglas. The song received positive reviews from music critics. It was nominated for Best Single at the 1997 Brit Awards. Commercially, the song topped the charts in the United Kingdom, Australia and Spain. It was his seventh and final number one single in the UK during his lifetime and is his seventh most downloaded track there, earning him a Gold certification by the British Phonographic Industry. It has sold 465,504 copies in the UK. Its music video which directed by Vaughan Arnell and Anthea Benton, was nominated for the video category at the Brit Awards and three MTV Video Music Awards in 1996, eventually won the International Viewer's Choice Award—MTV Europe. Release "Fastlove" is an energetic tune about the need for gratification and fulfillment without concern for commitment. The song was the second single taken from Michael's third studio album Older, which was his first studio album in six years and only the third of his solo career. For the single's B-side, a remake of the Wham! classic "I'm Your Man" was used. Entitled "I'm Your Man '96", it was an update of one of their last singles, a decade earlier. A re-sung but otherwise identical chorus of the Patrice Rushen hit "Forget Me Nots" was used about 70% of the way through, although no co-writing credit was initially given. This problem was rectified in the liner notes of Ladies & Gentlemen: The Best of George Michael.George Michael - Fastlove -Patrice Rushen - Forget Me Nots Whosampled.com. Retrieved 24 October 2016. Jon Kutner from 1000 UK Number One Hits said the line "Stupid Cupid keeps on calling me and I see lovin' in his eyes" was a dual interpretation. Critical reception Entertainment Weekly's Jim Farber gave the song an "A", he stated: "It took real guts to release a salute to a one-night stand in this, the era of abstinence," also praising its "devilishly seductive bass" and "sleekly probing horns". Ferber concluded his review by calling the track "best slow-groove dance record since Lisa Stansfield's 'All Around the World.'"EW review - Fastlove Ew.com. Retrieved 24 October 2016. While reviewing Older, Stephen Thomas Erlewine from AllMusic said although "Fastlove" is the album's only dance track, but it still "lacks the carefree spark of his earlier work." He later still chose the song as his one of his "track picks." |title=Older - George Michael |publisher=AllMusic |date= |accessdate=1 June 2012}} Writing about the album for Rolling Stones, Al Weisel called the track a "bouncy disco concoction" and "flavored with Dr. Dre-style whistling synths." In 2014, Brendon Veevers from British webzine ''Renowned for Sound ranked the song at number 4 on his "Top 10 George Michael Hits" list, stating: "song is a slick, ultra-modern dance-pop track that sits quite contrasting to the rest of the Older tracks but has held up exceptionally well over the past almost-20 years since it was offered to us."Top 10 George Michael Hits Renownedforsound.com. Retrieved 24 October 2016. Chart performance The song reached the number one spot in United Kingdom, where it stayed for three weeks. It also reached number one in Australia and Italy. In the US, "Fastlove" peaked at number 8, and has since become a classic in George Michael's catalogue, and finished at number 62 on the year-end chart. To date, this is the final George Michael single to enter the American ''Billboard'' Hot 100, as well as peaking at number 44 in the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart. "Fastlove" later became Michael's seventh most downloaded track in the United Kingdom, according to Official Charts Company in 2014.George Michael’s Official Top 20 Most Downloaded Tracks revealed! Officialcharts.com. Retrieved 24 October 2016. Music video Directed by Vaughan Arnell and Anthea Benton, the music video begins with a flickering virtual reality image of a woman on a bed followed by a man sitting in a black chair using a high-tech remote control device to "flip" through a variety of sexually virtual reality characters. Michael appears in the black chair, which is equipped with speakers. At one point, one of the dancers is shown wearing headphones displaying the word 'FONY' in the style of the Sony corporate logo, a reference to the contractual dispute Michael was having at the time with Sony Music Entertainment (formerly CBS Records). Throughout the video, there is a variety of men and women, who display a spectrum of characteristics, including one who is shy, another who is lustful, and another who is a complete emotional wreck (played by Rachel Williams) sitting in the chair and using the remote control to summon more sexual characters. As the video ends, Michael is seen dancing while water rains down on him. The video ends with the same flickering virtual reality image that introduces to the video. The music video was nominated for three 1996 MTV Video Music Awards, including: Best Dance Video, Best Choreography in a Video and International Viewer's Choice Award—MTV Europe — which it won. Live performances in 2006, with the backdrop contains scenes from the music video.]] Michael performed the song on his MTV Unplugged segment on 11 October 1996 in London, the taping later premiered on the network on 11 December. Barry Walters in a review for The Advocate, describing the performance: "During 'Fastlove' he changes the melody considerably, and a huge mass of background singers drops all sorts of gospel-influenced vocal doodads." The live audio of the song was then uploaded onto Michael's official SoundCloud.George Michael - Fastlove Soundcloud.com. Retrieved 25 October 2016. "Fastlove" was the opening song for his first leg for 25 Live with graphics flowed behind and beneath him on a curved, cascading screen. British singer Adele performed the song during the 59th Annual Grammy Awards, in tribute to Michael. She restarted her slow, mournful arrangement of it at one point because she was not satisfied with how it was going and saying that Michael was too important to her for her to not get it right. Track listing UK CD single #"Fastlove Part 1" – 5:23 #"I'm Your Man" – 4:04 #"Fastlove Part 2" (Fully Extended Mix) – 9:28 ' US CD single' #"Fastlove" (Full Version) – 5:24 #"I'm Your Man '96" – 4:13 #"Fastlove" (Summer Mix) – 4:42 US maxi single #"Fastlove" (Radio Edit) – 4:45 #"Fastlove" (A/C Summer Mix) – 4:42 #"Fastlove" (Full Version) – 5:24 "Fastlove Part II" #"Fastlove Part II" (Fully Extended Mix Edit) – 9:27 #"I'm Your Man" (ILR Version Star People '97 Radio Edit) – 4:04 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications }} }} References External links * Category:1996 singles Category:George Michael songs Category:Songs about casual sex Category:Songs written by George Michael Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Spain Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:RPM Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Music videos directed by Vaughan Arnell